


<InsertName>

by CocoaSnapple



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Colours, Depression, Finding a meaning to life, Gjinka(Humanized characters), Marx is mentioned, Poetic, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: "What is your name?"





	

It was inevitable. The day he’d be on the ground, the pointed edges of lances barely a scrape away from breaking the skin.

“What is your name?”

The king of fools stood before him.

He had no name, no one would understand that. From the moment he lived till the moment he would die. Either lying in the gutter somewhere, or bones in a dungeon he was nothing.

“What is your name?”

A pink kid stood before him

The colours of pink and yellow made his eyes sore in the dark musk of the dungeons. He himself had no colour, nothing to stand above or below the rest.

“Do some work for me and I may reconsider your sentence”

The king of fools lived up to his name, trying to make someone like him perform mundane tasks. The way other servants spoke of him ‘Empty’ ‘Alone’ ‘Nothing’ he could care less, as there was nothing for him to care about.

Even with these words, the fool and pink kid still approached him.

“How was your day?”

“How are you doing?” 

“You alright?”

He would never respond, the questions were meaningless and empty.

Yet they kept asking and asking until

“…I’m fine”

Chores felt lighter each day. The normally dull and colourless hallways to him felt warm, almost aglow.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Orange, the colour of his hair and the hallways of the castle. They were warm to look at instead of the cold dark blues and reds of yesterday.

He was numb to the feelings of betrayal or seeing the aftermaths of those affected. 

Yet seeing the pink one curled up sobbing, instead of smiling like an idiot left him with a strange feeling. One that made his throat tight and heart hurt. The fool called it sorrow. Sorrow to see one you care about in pain.

“Any colours you dislike?”

Purple, the colour of poison and jesters. It caused a boiling feeling in his blood. The fool called it rage.

The glitter and shine of crystals shone with so many colours. Watching ‘Kirby’ fall down stairs, it created a bubbly feeling within him. ‘Dedede’ called it joy. Something to have a laugh with friends and family.

Blue, the colour was important to ‘Dedede’ it was the colour of his hair. It was the colour of the strange cloth he kept in his pocket. 

“It belonged to someone important, someone who’s no longer around”

Even knowing this, ‘Dedede’ tied it around him. A bandana. 

“What is your name?”

Pink, the colour that was important to Kirby. It was a colour of joy for him.

“What is your name?”

Red, a colour that reminded him of Dedede. It was a colour of familiarity for him.

“My name?”

Orange, his colour. A colour of warmth and life for him. Life doesn’t have to have a meaning from saving the world. It can be a colour, of someone who took care of you.

“My name, is Bandana”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Empty Thrones you might get an idea who that bandana once belonged to


End file.
